1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of operating systems, and more specifically, to real-time threads.
2. Description of Related Art
A Real-Time Operating System (RTOS) is an operating system (OS) that is developed for real-time applications. Typically, a real-time application requires a deterministic response time while interacting with a real-world environment.
An application developed under existing OS's does not have a complete dedicated and predictable environment free from constraints imposed by the underlying OS. It is either tuned to the specific hardware and software platform that it is running on or run within a segregated environment. The segregated environment may be a separate process in its own virtual address space on the same or another processor, often with an entirely distinct RTOS environment. The application has to interact with such a segregated environment through explicit messaging and data buffer exchange. This leads to inefficient utilization of resources and may cause non-deterministic response time.